The art of making successful color prints from a color negative (or positive) transparent film by a hobbyist, or small commercial operation, requires several trial prints be made in order to select the appropriate combination of light filters to add or subtract certain color components of light which are transmitted through a color film to the print paper. The use of costly electronic devices, in the hands of skilled technicians, to add or subtract certain color components of light are used by large commercial photographic film processors. These present processes are known as "color calibrating" or "color balancing". Both procedures are costly in terms of time and materials. The instant invention provides a means for printing nine images of various colors and intensities on a single sheet of color print paper thereby providing the viewer with multiple choices to determine the optimum color print from the available combinations, and simultaneously resulting in a savings of time and material. This invention additionally provides a means and method of making collage of different images on the same sheet of print paper using various film negatives or positives.